One Stormy Knight
by Earthpatriot117
Summary: A goat named Yuki wakes one stormy night with no memory of who she is and no idea how she got there. she's found by a wolf named Kaname, but instead of eating her, he brings her to another goat clan to live. now ten years later Yuki goes to goat school to learn about the ways of survival, and that wolves are evil. when she sees Kaname again, will that be proven true?
1. Chapter 1

This_ story will have some characters and references of the manga, but they all will be animals. if that's not the kind of story you wish to read then best you look elsewhere.^_^ this story will follow many aspects of the manga but in general will be it's own kind of story. this story is kinda an __experiment __since this story making is all new to me, so please help me out with any mistakes I make. I should also mention there will be other references from other manga's or anime in this story, I dare you to try to guess which one, xd. now that that is out of the way, let the story begin. I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!_

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

A little white lamb laid in the snow, she had no memory of how or why she got there, she only knew one thing. '..._It's cold_...' she thought. she took a moment to stare at the white flakes falling around her. 'W_hite snow...what is_ white?_ what is snow? [_It is something not red, something that is "red"...is what?]

The lamb saw something coming towards her, through the heavy snowfall she spied a dark figure moving towards her, upon closer examination it was a goat; one of her own kind. It had hooves like her, plus the fur looked like hers too, except unlike her this one had horns on it's head, no, "his" head, the lamb somehow sensed it was a he. thou she had no memory since before a few minutes ago, the lamb knew she should have felt relieved to see one of her own kind, but for some strange reason she felt very uneasy when witnessing this stranger coming towards her.

The shady goat stood above her, and it just felt wrong, with his face still in the shadows he spoke. "are you lost...little lamb?" His voice sounded beautiful and attractive, it made one want to listen and obey any words that were said. but something in his tone, or maybe even the sinister feeling coming off him, made the lamb realize the false concern in his question to her. The goat leaned his head forward, just enough for the lamb to be able to see his face, he was smiling at her, but instead of seeing blunt teeth meant for grinding vegetation, she saw a mouth filled with sharp glistening fangs, fangs meant for tearing, mauling,...for killing.

It was not just the teeth that frightened the lamb, but his eyes, those golden eyes so filled with hunger, malice, eyes that seemed to stare right into her soul and make her want to freeze up, that filled her with terror. "May I eat you?" his voice was filled with excitement as drool began to fall from his lips.

_'this is wrong'_ she thought, goats don't have fangs. [but what is something...that does?]

she could only watch as the goat griped her head with one of his hooves, tilting it upwards exposing her neck. however; the moment contact was made, the illusion that seemed to cover the goat disappeared, and in it's place...[beasts in sheep's clothing...who devour the flesh from their prey]

Wolves.

The goat turned wolf reached his jaws down, his fangs brushing her throat as he prepared to bite down. the hooves now turned claws grasped her head painfully, powerless against the wolf the lamb could do nothing but lie still as her predator was about to devour her.

"n-no!" she cried lowly, but it made no difference, the predator on top of her could no longer hear anything but the sound of his preys heartbeat, overcome with feral hunger and instincts. she closed her eyes while her mind begged for someone, anyone to save her. She felt the air swish around her, and the weight on top of her lifted, she felt a warm liquid splash on her face and fur, she opened her eyes. blood covered her, but she felt no pain, so the blood must not be hers, but then whose? Her question was answered when her gaze fell on the un-moving form of the beast that had tried to kill her, his throat was slashed open, blood squirted out as she watched.

"Your a disgrace to all wolf-kind" a cold yet calm voice spoke. it was then she noticed the one who said that, the one who had saved her life, the lambs eyes widened, above the prone form of the dead beast,...was a pure black wolf. she could not help but stare as his eyes turned to hers, piercing golden eyes met the lambs, but unlike the other wolf his eyes showed no blood-lust, no intent of wanting to eat her, his eyes showed no feral in them at all.

While still looking at her he raised his right paw which he had used to slash the others throat to his muzzle, and while licking the blood off asked "are you alright?" she could only stare wide eyed at him in response.

* * *

_That was the intro to 'One Stormy Knight'. don't worry, pages will become longer and the story will veer off mostly from the manga from here on out, references and similarities might occur but that's it. hope people read this story and liked it, so please review and tell me what you think. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW! just WOW! you won't believe the amount of work and stress I put into this. first of all, when I was getting close to finishing this chapter, I must have accidentally pushed something, for the next thing I know half the chapter was gone! man was I pissed! I had to practically start all over! but I finally finished it, and god am I proud. moving on, in only two days 50 people viewed this story, and I got a favorite along with a follower. more then I ever expected for my first real story! ^^ I can only hope I receive more. hope you guys like this new version since the other one somehow got deleted. so if there's grammar mistakes, forgive me. ^^'_

_but before we begin I'd like to give thanks to 'God Fenrir' for the review. and a thanks to 'Dragon Spirit 10' for the nice PM he/she sent me._

_now that's done, you all can read the story while I fall over exhausted. [slumps down on ground] I don't own Vampire Knight! now let me sleep!_

* * *

She woke with a start, '_that dream again'_ she thought. Yuki yawned, not overly concerned of the dream she just had, it was actually nothing new to her, for as long as she could remember since almost ten years ago that dream would haunt her every night. it's a wonder how she was able to get enough rest, but after living with it for so long one somehow grew accustomed to it, that still however didn't stop her from waking up with start every morning.

"Yuki! it's time to wake up!" a voice called from down the hall. "Already awake Grandma!" Yuki answered back humorously. "Honestly Yuki, what's the point of me being around if your just gonna wake yourself up every morning." her grandmother replied with a chuckle.

Yuki got up from her bed of leaves and stretched her joints out, when she was done she shook her head to get any remaining sleep out. glancing once around her small room made of wood and branches, Yuki jumped from her bed and trotted to the door to walk down the hallway, she paused a moment to look out a small open window to admire the beautiful morning. '_today's going to be a great day' _she thought to herself with a smile. Indeed, for today was the day Yuki would be going to school for the first time at Silver Academy.

Silver Academy, a place where all goats in the region went once they turned 13, and since Yuki's birthday was last week she would be able to go. she was super excited! Done looking out the window, Yuki walked the rest of the way out the entrance to the outside, where she was greeted warmly by her grandmother.

"Good morning Yuki dear, did you sleep well last night?" her grandmother asked. Yuki paused only momentarily before answering with a grin "Yep! best sleep ever for the best day ever!" This was obviously not true, but Yuki hated worrying her grandmother. One did not dream of being saved by a wolf. She used to to tell everyone about her dream, but she soon realized this only made others worry, and some to even shun her. No one believed her about the black wolf that had saved her, they say such a thing is impossible, bridging on the point of insanity, a wolf kills and eats and nothing more. They told her that memory she had of that night was simply a hallucination, caused by mental trauma of her family being more then likely killed by wolves, they theorized she must have witnessed the whole slaughter of her family and her brain was blocking those painful memories to protect her.

They might have been true, but then why does she keeping reliving that night over and over again in her dreams? So since then Yuki stopped telling everyone about her reoccurring dream, including her grandmother.

Her grandmother wasn't actually her grandmother, by blood anyway. She was adopted shortly after being found at the edge of the village by an old goat who had lost her whole family as well, Yuki has come to love her foster grandmother very much, she gave Yuki the love and caring in replacement to the one she supposedly lost.

"Good to hear" chuckled granny. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Yuki's stomach took that moment to growl it's answer, a blush appeared on her cheeks. Her grandmother laughs softly, "well don't keep your stomach waiting dear, dig in!" Yuki didn't need to be told twice, she bounced up next to her grandmother and together started to eat the tasty green clovers covering the entire hill.

Yuki sat down with a contented sigh, her belly slightly bulged from eating so many clovers. "I'm so full" she said, a burb escaping, causing her to blush again, "excuse me". Granny laughs "I'll never know for the life of me how you can eat so much dear, and remain thin! other female goats would kill to be able to have that" her granny sighs "If only I had that ability of yours when I was younger" smiles at the thought. Yuki rubs the back of her head with a hoof, laughing nervously. "Sorry Granny, I just can't help myself sometimes", Granny shakes her head in amusement "With an appetite like that, you must be going through a growth spurt". Yuki looks down at herself "you really think so granny? I'm so small compared to others my own age" Sadness touched her tone, for indeed Yuki was a small goat, she sometimes got teased by others for her shortness, she barely came up to granny's chest, and granny was known for being the smallest goat in the whole region.

sensing yuki's despair, her grandmother wrapped her in a big loving hug. "Size isn't everything dear, as the saying goes the bigger they are [pokes yuki's full belly] the harder they fall!" and with that granny began tickling her. "NOO! GRANNYYYYYY STOP THAT, I CAN'T STAND BEING TICKLED!" Yuki cried out while laughing, trying in earnest to get away. Granny finally let her go, still chuckling "I think that's enough goofing around for the morning, your gonna be late for your first day at this rate".

Yuki gasped, she had lost track of time while having fun with granny. if she didn't leave right this instant, she would be late! Grabbing her sack of personnel belongings wrapped in leaves Yuki ran down the hill while yelling over her shoulder "Bye Granny I love you. Wish me luck!" and with that she was gone. Granny could only shake her head and chuckle "Ahh to be young again, have fun Yuki dear,...and be safe" she said that last part with a low voice. So started the beginning of yuki's adventure.

It was a half-hour jog to Silver Academy, and while Yuki and her granny lived close to the boundaries of goat territory, this area Yuki found herself in was considered a safe-zone to travel. It didn't make going into the black forest any less scarier, the black forest was just a small piece of wooded land, only ten minutes walking from beginning to end, but the tall dark trees made it seem bigger then it actually was.

The young goat found herself slowing down just after entering the forest, against her better judgement. Even thou she should have just ran on through and get over it as quickly as possible, Yuki found herself somewhat enjoying being in the woods, somewhat.

'_okay, the sooner I reach the end the better'_ she thought. So picking up the pace Yuki continued on her way, half-way through however Yuki started to feel uneasy. She paused for a moment to view her surroundings, the fur on the back of her neck stood up, and shortly after she started getting goosebumps. _'Someone, or something is watching me'_ she thought, her heartbeat increased in tempo. Trying to ignore the feeling of being stalked, Yuki continued on, a little extra movement in her strides.

A twig snapped, startling her, she looked behind her where the sound originated from, she saw nothing. taking deep breaths to calm herself down Yuki went on her way, quickly walking instead of just walking. she convinced herself it must have been the wind, or perhaps even a rabbit, when she heard the bushes next to her rattle thou Yuki picked up her pace to a slow jog. '_It's just my imagination __It's just my imagination'_ she kept repeating to herself, she could smell nothing out of the ordinary, whoever this was, they were good at hiding their scent.

Then she heard a low growl behind her, RIGHT behind her. Yuki wasted not another second, she sprinted off full speed down the road, there was no animal in these woods that made a distinctive growl like that, a badger couldn't have done it, she doubted even a wolverine could, not like that anyway. Whatever it was, it was giving chase.

It wasin't long till she saw the end of the forest, light was beginning to shine thru the trees._ 'Almost there' _she thought, the she tripped over a rock, "crap..." Yuki fell hard on her stomach and face and skidded a few feet before coming to a stop.

Dazed, Yuki lifted her head with a groan "gonna feel that later" she muttered. It was then however she sensed the presence of something behind her, she imagine a wolf behind her, drool hanging from it's open jaws. Believing this to be the end, Yuki curled in on herself and waited for the fangs to pierce her body.

"Are you alright?" was all she heard. upon hearing the voice Yuki stopped shaking, and mustering up courage raised her head, she got dirt in her eyes during the fall, not able to open her eyes she had to rely on her sense of hearing. "um, yes? a-are you a wolf?" fear laced her voice.

"Me? a wolf? not very likely" he said. Yuki got the sense he was laughing silently, at her or being called a wolf she did not know. "But I heard something chasing me, something that growled" she said heatedly.

"Possibly, there very well may be badgers and wolverines here, filthy scavengers. As for something chasing ya, that would be me, I saw you while walking in the woods and being new to this area, had hoped to ask you for directions, didn't mean to frighten you miss..."

"Yuki, and I was not frightened!" she said stubbornly

"Of course you weren't" '_is that sarcasm he's using? jerk!'_ Yuki thought. "Forgive me for not saying so earlier, but is something wrong with your eyes? or am I too hideous to look at?" he said changing the subject. "N-no! it's nothing like that! I just got dirt in my eyes from the fall is all" Yuki blabbed out._  
_

"Again, I apologize for that miss Yuki, is there anything I can do to help?" Yuki thought for a moment, '_He sounds sincere enough, but Granny always told me not to talk to strangers. On the other hand wondering blind thru the woods wouldn't help me much either...' _If you could sir, I need water to wash out the dirt.

"Very well, I happen to know a little stream just outside these woods. you were already on your way towards it before the fall". Yuki could just imagine the grin on his face. "this way miss Yuki, I'll be your eyes and ears for the time being, hope that's alright?"

Yuki couldn't help it, she smiled. "Not at all" so with that, and a little help from the stranger, Yuki felt herself leaving the forest and approaching the sounds of a stream. once there, she wasted no time in washing her face. Now that her life was in no immediate danger Yuki could think clearly and had come to realize she had yet to learn the name of her temporary caretaker, or what species he was at that too.

Before she could ask however, the stranger spoke first. "So why may I ask were you doing in the black forest Yuki?

That question jerked her to a horrible realization. "OH NO! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY AT THE ACADEMY!" she cried out. "You mean Silver Academy?" the stranger asked

"Yeah! huh,...How'd you know?" Yuki asked confused. He answered plainly "Not many other Academy's around here is there? And just so happens I Go there as a senior"

"R-REALLY!?" Shocked and somewhat relieved that the stranger she was with was a goat made Yuki feel much better.

"Yes, and if you don't hurry your gonna be late, hate to have to report you on your first day. just kidding, but you should go then. seniors don't have to go to the welcoming ceremony, there for newbies mostly"

"R-right, well thank you so much for the help mister, guess I'll see you at the academy then?"

"Of course, but take it easy, I can see your still having trouble opening your eyes, just go straight down and very soon you'll see the village and not long after the Academy. I'd take you myself, but I have a few things I need to take care of first" he said.

"Right well, goodbye!" with that Yuki ran down the hill, totally forgetting to ask the strangers name.

Said stranger watched her go from the entrance of the forest, once she was out of sight a smile played across his lips. A shadowy figure appeared behind him, and bowed. "Sir, forgive me. I did not mean-"

"No, I'm sure you didn't Aido, but you will be severely punished for going against my orders, under no circumstances were you to hunt goats, and you know it is strictly forbidden to hunt her". the dark figure lowered his head "As you command, Kaname sama."

Kaname turned his head to look back at the village below him, and Silver Academy. '_It's been Ten years now, and you've grown into a fine adult Yuki'_ he grins, sharp fangs protruding from his black lips. '_it won't be long now, till your all mine' Licks his chops in preparation of what was soon to come._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for this coming so late, But it's been hectic since it's almost Christmas and everything! xd if your all curious about what the name of the city means then research it up. it will give you some clues of what might happen. xp

Hope you guys like it. once again I don't own Vampire knight!

oh, and have a wonderful Christmas! ^_^

* * *

In front of her stood the entrance to one of the biggest and most well known schools ever made in the lands, Silver Academy, home to over a hundred students, Yuki soon to be one of them. She has longed for this day for many years, one could say shes dreamed of this moment, if it wasn't for that other pesky dream of that black wolf, grrrr. silver Academy laid at the center of the town Opferlamm, another great wonder. It was made up of wooden houses, shacks, along with storefronts selling fruits and vegetables from other regions. Opferlamm was the largest and oldest town in known history, there's no record of why it was named opferlamm or what it meant, whatever it meant it must have been good, for Yuki has never seen such a place filled with happy people.

'Ok _this is it, my first day at silver academy, deep breaths now yuki, First impressions are everything' she took a deep breath, and _walked thru the front gates.

"Welcome to Silver Academy!" was the last thing Yuki heard before getting hit square in the face by a mud ball. "Congratulations! your officially a student!" laughed a feminine yet familiar voice. It took a moment to get over her shock, but once she did, a big ole grin grew on Yuki's face. "YORI!"

Yori was Yuki's best-est best friend, almost since day one of being adopted by her village. being the weird parent-less kid made it hard to make friends, but Yori was different, when others would shy away from her, Yori walked right up to her and asked to play, since then they've been good ole best friends.

Yori's smile grew bigger, if that was even possible. "oh Yuki it's been almost a whole year since we last saw each other"

"I know! the day you grew old enough and left for the academy was the hardest moment of my life" Yuki said wistfully, thinking back to that day.

Yori's expression turns a little solemn "I remember, I had to rub your back while you cried on my shoulder for a full hour" says that last part with a grin. Yuki's cheeks burn red in embarrassment. "d-don't say stuff like that in public!" she cried out, making a few students stare her way, adding to her embarrassment.

Yori's laugh fills the air, thou she did try to stifle it...but failed. "You haven't changed a bit Yuki!" her happy tone was contagious and yuki couldn't help but laugh along with her. Yori and Yuki hug each other affectionately, they both waited for this day all year. "sorry about the mud ball, but it's kinda of a tradition of greeting to the new students, best to get it out of the way and with someone you know, right?"

yuki ends the hugging and stares for a moment at Yuri, "No sorry's needed, I understand, no hard feelings. I'm the one who needs to apologize thou"

Yori's face fills with confusion, "oh? about what?" Yuki's smile turns devilish "for this!" and crams a mud ball in Yuri's face. Now it was Yori's turn to be in shock, "that was just mean Yuki!" she whined out. Yuki shrugs "What are friends for?" ...the two abrupt into laughter.

A few minutes later after cleaning themselves off, Yuki found herself being given the grand tour by her friend Yori.

"Here we have the library, and over here are the class rooms, and over there is study hall and out back is the luxurious cafeteria! come on I'll show ya!" Yori said all in one breath. When they stepped outside Yuki's mouth fell open in awe, the backyard/cafeteria was a large beautiful meadow. It was even bigger then the one at home, Yuki's mouth turns into a jolly smile.

"Knew you'd like it" giggles Yuri. "It's beautiful Yuri..." Yuki's eyes well up with tears. "I can't believe I'm finally here" with that said Yuki took off running and laughing across the field, yori close behind her. Grasses, flowers, and bushes of all kinds doted her field of vision. coming up to a bush on a couple of boulders Yuki took a sniff at the leaves, they smelled delicious. taking a bite and chewing for a moment she found they tasted delicious too, and the view...words would not be able to describe it, but it made her heart soar. After all, the gardens of silver academy were known as the best in the world.

sadly the moment came to an abrupt halt when one of yuki's hooves slipped of the edge and sending the rest of her with it, and it was a full ten foot drop to the bottom. while not fatal, could possibly break a bone. " NO YUKI!" Yori screamed from over the edge. Yuki watched as the ground came up towards her, '_this is gonna hurt, curse my awful __clumsiness_' she closed her eyes right when she was about to hit.

When there was no impact of pain, yuki slowly opened one of her eyes and looked about. She found herself hanging in midair no more then a few inches from the ground. she let out a long shaky sigh, then found herself face down in the dirt as whatever had saved her let go.

"you haven't changed much, your still the clumsy oaf of the world" a deep emotionless voice said. '_I know that voice...' _yuki thought to herself, and looking up from the floor her guess was proven correct, "Zero?" she mumbled uncertainly.

Above her stood a large silver goat, "who else" he said more of a statement then a question. '_yep, that's zero, no one else has such a bland attitude' _

"Zero! It is you!" Yuki flung herself onto zero in a big bear hug, or at least tried to anyway, zero was almost three times her size after all. she would not let go, much to Zero's discomfort. "Oh Zero I missed you so much, it just wasn't the same without you back at the village!" Yuki said this while zero tried to peel her off himself, and failing. "y-yeah, same here, now please get off me, you know how I feel about close contact".

Yuki jumps off with a blush "OOPS! HA HA sorry, I forgot for a moment there. it's just, it's been to long Zero." she beamed happily.

Zero sweat dropped while keeping an emotionless face. "it's only been 3 years".

"ONLY 3 YEARS!? THAT'S A LONG TIME YOU KNOW!" Yuki all but screamed. just like Yuri, When zero became of age he was sent to Silver Academy. Yuki considered Zero more then a best friend, more like a brother. Cause like Yuki Zero was found at the edge of their village and was taken in just like her, Yuki had only been in the village for a few months when a huge commotion at the edge of the village drew her and Granny's attention while they were starting to head back home from the late market.

When Yuki finally squeezed thru the crowd her eyes opened wide with shock. in the center stood a young silver goat, a rather cute looking goat in fact, however it was kinda ruined by the fact his strange silver fur was covered in blood. None of it seemed to be his for she saw no noticeable injuries on him, wait that wasn't true, there seemed to be a bandage around his neck, when she looked harder she noticed red droplets of blood leaking out from it, not too much but enough. However, it was his eyes that really drew her attention, they were purple, or light purple if that made any sense, A silver goat alone was very rare, but with eyes the color of purple? that was down right unheard of, or so the adults claimed.

There was no emotion however in those eyes, in fact he showed no emotion whatsoever, not even body language. he acted like a dead corpse,...he even looked like one. From what Yuki could piece together from the talking adults, His name was Zero, and he belonged to well known family of goats who lived in the woods some from the village. It seemed they were attacked by wolves, something unheard of in this part of the land. That filled the entire village's heart with fear, thou it was learned after a small search party went out to that area that there was no sign of any wolves, and no survivors. Except for one, and it was apparent he had not escaped unscathed either.

Like with Yuki Her Granny volunteered to look after him, which meant Yuki had to too, she didn't mind thou, at least now she wasn't the only orphan anymore.

Zero might have been a few years older then her but that didn't stop Yuki from being a good friend to him, and thou the years went by and he never said that much, she could just tell that he was somewhat happy being around her. Then the day came Zero became old enough to go to the Academy, and if you thought she overreacted with Yuri leaving, she practically almost strangled him in a death hug, right after they finally peeled her off after the thousandth try.

Now after all these years she finally got to see him again, and she was practically shocked from how much he had changed. In front of her now stood a strong proud Ram, a far-cry to what he was the day he came into her life, all bloody and dead inside.

Bells began to sound from the school, causing all three young goats to look in that direction. "...The introduction Ceremony is about to begin, you should head there at once" Zero advised. Yuki blinked up at him "R-Right"

"Come on Yuki! I'll race you there!" Yuri grinned and began running. Yuki began following but stopped and stared at Zero. "Um, You will be there, won't you?" she asked with a hopeful expression. When he didn't answer, she lowered her ears and turned around to follow Yuri.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything..." it was said so softly but somehow she heard it, causing her to quickly look over her shoulder back at Zero. The tiniest hint of a smile was on his lips. Yuki's sad frown turned instantly into the biggest smile ever, "see you there then!" and she ran off.

The moment she was out of sight Zero's face changed to that of a grave look, even more then it usually was. '_I am happy to see you yuki, but...this is the worst time possible for you to have come...' _At those words the goat that was zero seemed to disappear, and in his place was a beast that entertained the thought of feasting on that delicious goat that was Yuki. With it's eyes shining bright, the beast simply smiled, showing sharp fangs were blunt ones should have been, and as quick as it came, the beast left, and Zero was once more in control. Gasping from the experience, Zero could only lean against the boulder with a hoof covering his eyes, after a few minutes he lifted his face back up, the emotionless mask once more in place. _'definitely the worst possible time...'.  
_


End file.
